If you can't stand the heat...
by Marie3
Summary: Ahh my third fic. It seems like only yesterday I was... Nevermind. This fic is a Bobby and Rogue pairing. Very cute and fluffy. Yes I know, more fluff. I really think you'll enjoy it. Only the first chapter so R&R so I can get inspired :)


Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful marvels called the X-Men

Disclaimer:I don't own the beautiful marvels called the X-Men.I am a poor college student who only writes at a third grade reading level.You do the math.How much could I possibly have?Here, I'll help:Less than it would cost to sue me.

Love lessons

By: Marie

"Her hand rested softly on his masculine chest as she counted his breaths.She loved watching him sleep.She loved twirling her finger in his chest hair as he held her tightly with one arm.The other arm was raised above his head in a manner that looked almost triumphant.One of her legs draped over his so they could be just a little more close."

Rogue ripped out the piece of paper she had been writing on and flung it into the trash bin.

"This is crap!"Rogue snarled to no one."There is no way I am ever going to be able to write a story on love when I don't even know what it is.Mr. Summers is a dork."

Rogue tossed her notebook onto the floor and flopped onto the bed.After a few minutes of kicking her feet and running her fingers through her hair Rogue decided it was a lost cause and went downstairs to watch some mind numbing television.

On her way down the stairs she noticed Jean Grey and Scott Summers nuzzling each other on the last stair.They must have been very caught up in the moment because they didn't even flinch when Rogue passed them.When she was safe at the bottom of the stairs she "coughed" very loudly and walked away.

"That'll teach them to be cute in the hallways."Rogue thought.Looking and feeling very smug she walked into the kitchen.

It always smelled great in the kitchen.No matter what Jubilee had ruined earlier in the day it always smelled like fresh baked bread and warm apple cider.Rogue liked the way it smelled.Sometimes, when she knew that she was alone, she would bring a book into the kitchen and just read for hours.It was a comfortable place in an awkward building.That, and no one looked for you in the kitchen.

Looking in the fridge, Rogue noticed a wonderful array of vegetables, cheeses, and anything else healthy.The freezer was another story all together.Oh yeah, there was the standard-top-of-the-fridge-freezer with all the frozen good-for-you's but right next to the fridge was the "big" freezer.You see the Professor had known that most runaways, and teenagers in general, couldn't do much more to feed themselves than to nuke a pizza.So, he decided when he started the school that there would be lots of not-so-good-for-you's for those hungry when it's not mealtime. 

Rogue grabbed one of the pizza bite boxes and opened it.She found a clean plate and poured the golden nuggets upon it.She put them in the microwave and set the timer and stared out the window.

About half way through the cooking process, a hand on her shoulder startled Rogue.Always on the defense, she whirled around to stand face to face with Bobby Drake.

"What are ya doing, ya creep."Rogue said clutching her heart."I almost threw you through the wall."

"I'm really sorry, Rogue.I just wanted to see if you were ok."Bobby said, trying to stifle a giggle."I called your name like five times before I tapped you.Where were you?"

"I'm the one who should be sorry."She wiped a stray piece of hair off of her face."I was definitely somewhere else.I'm havin' a terrible hard time trying to write a stupid love story for my English class.It's due in like a week and I have no beginning.Not to mention not middle or ending either."

"What about characters?I always start with developing my protagonist.It helps my mind working on what they will act like and what they sound like and then the rest just kinda writes itself."Bobby started shuffling his feet.He looked down at them.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Oh good, my food is ready.Do you want some?"Rogue reached into the microwave but dropped the plate instantly.

"Oh!Freaken-A!"Rogue looked at her hand.Already she could feel a small blister starting to form under the glove.

"What?"Bobby asked.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"Rogue ran to the kitchen sink and ran her gloved hand under the cold water.

"Freaken hot plate and all it confounded… umm… hotness."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to remove hot plates with oven mitts?Your gloves can't help you." Bobby said grinning.

"If all you are gonna do is make jokes than leave.If you are going to help me then please, by all means, help me."

Bobby walked over to Rogue and grabbed her blistered, and still gloved, hand.He pulled it out of the cold water and held it.He looked into Rogues eyes and started concentrating on her hand.She could feel her palm getting colder and the pain was almost gone.

"Oh."Was all Rogue could say.

"Whoa!Tender moment?"Jubilee asked as she bounded into the kitchen.

"Um… No… I just burnt my hand and I…uh… it hurt a lot and Bobby helped and now it feels better."Rogue said in haste.

"Great one brainiac.Now he'll never help you again.Duh!'It feels better?'"Rogue thought to herself.

"Oh Kay."Jubilee grabbed an apple."I just wanted to know if either of you dufuss's would like to play pool with some of us."As Jubilee walked away she said over her shoulder,"I guess you guys want to play house, though."

Bobby through a sponge at Jubilee but missed by miles.He went and picked it up and returned the helpless little sponge to its spot on the sink.

"So how's your hand doing?"Bobby asked looking at his feet again.(Authors note:Bobby's not just doing the shy-boy-dance, he just bought some really kick-ass sneakers and he likes looking at them.Vain, I know, but hey, you gotta look your best.)

Rogue looked down at her hand and removed her glove.There was no mark on her hand at all.No redness or blisters or anything.Only her smooth, creamy white hand was there.

"That's amazing." Rogue whispered.

"I know something more amazing."Bobby said while still looking at his freaken awesome shoes.

"That line?"Rogue said.Her sense of humor on full throttle.

"No."

"What did you come in here to see me for in the first place?"Rogue asked with a cautious suspicion. 

Bobby looked up at Rogue with the faintest glimmer of puppy-dog-eyes.Shaking he took a deep breath and reached out his hand to hers again.

"I was just wondering what you were doing tonight because I rented a really 'gurly' movie and I wanted to know if you would like to watch it with me because if I watch it by myself then I'll never hear the end of it from St. John but if I had a date with me then I could just say that you conned me into it and I was doing it for you." Bobby said, all in one breath. (Talk about your run on sentences.)

"That sounds nice.It will probably help me a bit on my story too.And I think that it would be good to get a guys perspective on…hey did you say date?"Rogue asked her eyes growing wide.

"Um… yeah.Is that ok?"Bobby replied his face turning a lovely shade of pink."If that's alright with you.I kinda wanted it to be date like.But it can be a friendly date too; I was just hoping that it would be a little more than that."

"Why Bobby Drake! Do I detect a hint of embarrassment in your voice?"Rogues eyes glimmered."You look as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rockin' chairs." (See I do watch the cartoon J)

"Is that a yes because I'm not sure how much more of this teasing I can take."

"Yes."

To be continued…(Yes, that is a threat!)


End file.
